Le Dragon et le Lion, suite de leur histoire (parMana2702)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: La suite de la romance entre Lancel et Viserys, suite de ma précédente fiction "La Dragon et le Lion"


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Alors cet OS fait suite à mon OS précédent : Le Dragon Et Le Lion. Marina j'espère que leur full romance te plaira ! Car en effet cet OS répond à la commande 131 passée par Marina Ka-Fai, qui m'avait demandé une full romance suite à mon premier OS sur ce pairing.

* * *

Viserys rentra chez lui et se coucha après s'être déshabillé. Cette nuit avec Lancel avait été très intéressante mais il avait beaucoup à faire le lendemain. En effet le jeune Targaryen devait participer à un meeting politique, il fallait donc qu'il soit en pleine forme.

Viserys géra bien sa journée. Il savait comment faire en sorte que les gens l'aiment. Le blond fit un discours et continua de faire des rencontres. Khal était là, il était son plus grand soutien. Daenerys le regarda et lui sourit :

-Tu es en bonne voie, je suis sûre que c'est dans la poche !

-Merci, j'avoue que ça s'est très bien passé.

-Tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Viserys but un verre de jus de fruit. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire. Varys arriva, il le soutenait pleinement, ce qui était une excellente chose. Ils discutèrent un peu et ensuite Varys partit parler de Viserys, il leur annonça que le blond avait son appui. Il savait ainsi que les gens seraient plus tentés de le suivre. Le jeune Targaryen finit par rentrer chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Cette journée avait été longue et fatigante mais nécessaire. Viserys se dit qu'il enverrait prochainement un message à Lancel, après tout il s'était bien amusé avec le blond.

* * *

Lancel avait terminé son stage. Il rentra chez lui, il n'était pas mécontent de ne plus être avec sa cousine. Il adorait être avec Tyrion et Jaime mais Cersei était tout bonnement invivable. Il rentra donc chez lui et Kevan demanda :

-Alors comment était ton stage ?

-Ennuyeux et hypocrite mais bon... au moins je l'ai fait.

-C'est bien, je suis fier de toi mon fils.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le blond alla dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda ses posters. Il mit de la musique et repensa à ce qui lui était arrivé dernièrement. Lancel finit par se lever et regarda sur son ordinateur des prix pour partir en voyage. Il comptait bien faire le tour du monde, alors il fallait bien commencer un jour par quelque-part. Il était donc en train de surfer sur un site lorsqu'il reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu :

-Salut petit lion, que fais-tu ?

-Je surfe sur internet, et toi beau dragon ? (j'espère que c'est toi ha ha)

-C'est bien moi oui, je me repose, j'ai de longues journées en ce moment. Que fais-tu sur internet, tu regardes du porno ?

-Non, je regarde par où je vais commencer mon tour du monde.

-Intéressant, alors, tu as arrêté ton choix ?

-Non pas encore, je viens juste de commencer mes recherches à vrai dire.

-Ah... voyager dans l'insouciance, comme j'aurais aimé faire ça ! À la place j'ai choisi cette carrière politique pour faire honneur à ma famille... d'ailleurs prochainement je vais aller du côté de Dorne très bientôt. Si tu veux profiter de mon jet privé pour te rendre à ta première destination ce sera avec plaisir.

Lancel resta interdit un instant, il ne savait même pas quoi dire. Il était vraiment surpris, il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il devait interpréter ça. Après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine, avaient couché ensembles une fois et là il l'invitait à venir en voyage avec lui dans son jet privé. Le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'il allait dire tout ça était un peu gros comme nouvelle. Finalement il demanda :

-Euh... t'es sérieux là ?

-Bien sûr, on a dit qu'on se reverrait et tu veux voyager. Du coup on peut faire d'une pierre deux coups.

-C'est une idée franchement tentante, mais tu y vas pour le boulot on ne se verra quasiment pas !

-Je sais mais je ne travaille pas toute la journée non plus ! Je pourrai m'occuper de toi sans problème petit lion.

-Si tu le dis. Bon j'y réfléchis et je te tiens au courant.

-Bah écoute fais ça vite, je pars dans 2 jours.

Lancel ne s'était pas attendu à ça, il pensait qu'il avait au moins un mois devant lui. Il se passa une main sur le visage et répondit qu'il était d'accord. De toute façon il n'avait pas besoin de demander l'avis à ses parents puisqu'il était majeur. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux et prépara ses affaires. Il fit un sac rapide, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi prendre, il choisit donc deux maillots de bain, quelques t-shirts, deux pantalons et des sous-vêtements. Viserys lui envoya également de prendre une tenue élégante car Lancel devrait l'accompagner à un repas important. Lancel prit donc un costume qu'il mit dans sa valise.

* * *

Viserys chargea ses affaires et vit que Lancel arrivait. Il sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il le prit par la taille et l'embrassa follement :

-Te voilà petit lion.

-Oui, je suis content de te voir mon dragon.

Ils se mirent à rire et Viserys demanda :

-Tu n'as qu'une valise ?

-Oui.

-Bien, viens on va monter.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et ils montèrent dans l'appareil. Viserys demanda :

-Alors, c'est la première fois que tu vas quitter le pays ?

-Oui... je suis un peu nerveux. J'ai jamais pris l'avion de ma vie.

-T'inquiète ça va aller, tout se passera bien.

Viserys déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune Lannister. Après ça ils s'installèrent et l'avion ne tarda à se mettre en marche. Lancel était très nerveux, il prit la main de Viserys et la serra jusqu'à avoir les jointures blanches. Le Targaryen ne dit rien, il porta sa main à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser :

-Ne sois pas nerveux tout se passera bien. Là il s'est juste mis en route. On va décoller ça va bien se passer je te promets.

Lancel était si nerveux qu'il n'arrivait même pas à parler. Viserys le regarda et sourit avec tendresse. Il lui caressa la joue :

-Regarde moi petit lion.

Le blond le regarda et le futur politicien continua :

-Tu vas voir, une fois en l'air ce sera comme être en voiture. Tu ne sentiras même pas que ça bouge. Ça ira bien, mes pilotes sont excellents, ils savent ce qu'ils font. Ne sois pas nerveux, tu me fais confiance ?

Lancel se contenta d'hocher la tête, il ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Viserys lui caressa à nouveau la joue avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Il voulait vraiment que le blond se détende, que tout se passe bien. L'avion amorça son décollage, Lancel serra la main de son amant encore plus fort. Viserys sourit et l'avion atteignit la bonne hauteur et se redressa. Le Targaryen passa son bras autour des épaules de Lancel :

-Voilà, on est à la bonne hauteur. Alors tu peux respirer maintenant.

Il retira la ceinture de Lancel et l'attira sur ses genoux. Lancel enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant et se détendit peu à peu. Viserys le trouvait vraiment mignon, il aimait l'idée de le protéger. Il caressa le dos du jeune homme et resta contre lui. Lancel demanda :

-Tu es content que je sois là ?

-Bien sûr puisque je t'ai invité. Je ne t'aurais pas proposé de venir avec moi si je n'avais pas été content à l'idée de te voir.

Ils s'embrassèrent et le vol se passa tranquillement. Une hôtesse s'approcha :

-Je peux vous servir quelque-chose à manger ou à boire messieurs ?

-Deux whisky sans glace et de quoi grignoter s'il vous plaît.

-Tout de suite Monsieur Targaryen.

Lancel regarda son amant et sourit et descendit de ses genoux. Viserys arqua un sourcil :

-Pourquoi tu descends ?

-Je n'aime pas m'exhiber devant les gens.

-Ces gens travaillent pour moi, ils signent tous des contrats de confidentialités lorsqu'ils entrent à mon service. Il n'y a pas toujours rapport avec du sexe, il y a simplement le fait que je suis un politicien et que quand je suis dans l'avion, en voiture ou chez moi je me détend.s Je ne veux pas qu'on dévoile ma vie privée, elle l'est déjà assez dès que je suis hors de chez moi.

-Je comprends oui, mais je préfère quand même rester à côté de toi. Moi aussi j'aime que ma vie privée le reste.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et l'hôtesse apporta ce qu'ils avaient demandé. Ils trinquèrent et Viserys lui sourit. Il attrapa une chips et croqua dedans, les deux hommes étaient contents de faire ce voyage tous les deux.

* * *

Ils se posèrent à Dorne en fin d'après-midi. Les deux hommes prirent une voiture jusqu'à leur hôtel. Lancel demanda en triturant le bas de son t-shirt :

-Je vais avoir ma propre chambre ?

-Non.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas dormir dans la mienne. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser tout seul dans une chambre ?

-Oh... d'accord.

Viserys lui fit un clin d'œil et s'approcha de l'accueil :

-Bonjour, je suis Viserys Targaryen.

-En effet, vous avez la suite Beresford, voilà votre pass.

-Merci, j'en veux deux s'il vous plaît.

-D'accord Monsieur.

La femme de l'accueil lui donna un second pass et les deux blonds se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Un garçon d'étage s'occupait de leur valise. Lancel rougit :

-Je n'ai jamais été dans un hôtel si luxueux ! Mes parents ont toujours été très simples, d'habitude on porte nous-même nos bagages.

-Tant que tu voyageras avec moi tu devras t'y habituer.

Lancel hocha la tête et ils appuyèrent sur le bouton de leur étage. Une fois arrivés au bon étage ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de leur suite. Le garçon d'étage l'ouvrit et posa leurs valises. Viserys lui donna un pourboire et lança :

-Vous serez gentil d'accrocher le panneau en sortant.

-Oui Monsieur Targaryen.

Le politicien sourit et se tourna vers son amant :

-Je te propose un bon bain chaud.

-Excellente idée ! Ça nous fera beaucoup de bien après ce long voyage !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser et Viserys partit remplir la baignoire. Lancel le rejoignit et caressa son torse. Ils prirent leur bain et en profitèrent pour faire l'amour. Après ça ils se séchèrent, s'habillèrent et retournèrent dans la chambre. Viserys demanda :

-Tu veux manger quoi ?

-Un truc simple, un burger avec des frites ça m'ira très bien.

-D'accord je commande ça mon petit lion.

Lancel sourit, il adorait qu'ils se donnent ces surnoms affectueux. Viserys prit le téléphone de la chambre et commanda leur repas. Il demanda deux hamburgers supplément fromage et bacon avec des frites ainsi que des pâtisseries en dessert. Après ça les deux hommes allèrent s'allonger sur le lit. Lancel alluma la télé de la chambre et Viserys se cala contre lui. Il posa sa tête contre le torse de son amant, caressant ses abdos. Le jeune Targaryen était très surpris, d'habitude c'était lui qui se calait contre son amant, il était le passif, mais là Viserys semblait avoir besoin de tendresse. Lancel déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant et caressa ses longs cheveux. Quelques minutes plus tard on toqua à leur porte. Viserys soupira :

-J'ai pas envie de me lever.

-Moi non plus... bon j'y vais mon beau dragon.

Il embrassa son amant et se leva pour ouvrir. Le garçon d'étage posa le chariot contenant la nourriture dans la chambre et Lancel lui donna un pourboire. Une fois le garçon d'étage parti, les deux blonds s'installèrent pour manger. Viserys lui caressa la joue :

-T'es un amour d'avoir été ouvrir, j'avais vraiment pas envie de me lever.

-Je sais, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Ils finirent de manger et se calèrent à nouveau pour regarder la télé. Comme un peu plus tôt Viserys se cala contre Lancel. Le Lannister sourit et ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient vraiment bien l'un contre l'autre. Ils finirent par s'endormir devant la télé.

* * *

Le lendemain Viserys se prépara et embrassa son amant :

-Bon, je dois y aller. On se retrouve tout à l'heure d'accord ?

-Oui pas de soucis, à tout à l'heure, travaille bien.

Ils s'embrassèrent et le politicien partit. Lancel se prépara à son tour et partit se promener. Il trouvait les paysages magnifiques, de plus il faisait très chaud. En début d'après-midi il revint à l'hôtel, enfila son maillot de bain et partit pour la piscine de l'hôtel. Lancel nagea un long moment et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Viserys assi sur une chaise longue au bord de l'eau. Le Lannister sourit et sortit de l'eau. Il s'approcha de la chaise et attrapa sa serviette :

-Tu es déjà de retour.

-Oui, ma réunion s'est terminée plus tôt que prévu. Approche.

Viserys attrapa Lancel par le poignet et le fit se pencher. Il l'embrassa tendrement et sourit :

-T'es vraiment sexy, je suis content de te voir.

-Je suis content aussi. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

-Et si on allait promener ?

-Excellente idée.

Lancel sourit et alla prendre une douche. Après ça ils partirent marcher. Viserys prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et ils continuèrent d'avancer. Lancel demanda :

-Tu pense que c'est en bonne voie pour ta carrière ?

-Oui je suis confiant. Depuis que Varys a dit qu'il me soutenait, j'ai de plus en plus de gens qui m'appuient eux aussi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-C'est super, je suis content pour toi !

Lancel sourit et l'embrassa rapidement. Après ça ils continuèrent de se promener. Ils prenaient des photos des paysages avec leurs téléphones ainsi que des selfies. Lancel lança :

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas signé de close de confidentialité mais je ne compte pas publier nos photos mon beau dragon.

-Tant mieux, ça m'embêterait vraiment de ne plus pouvoir te faire confiance petit lion.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et se remirent à marcher. Après ça Viserys lança :

-Rentrons prendre un verre et dîner.

-Excellente idée, je commence à avoir faim.

Le Targaryen sourit et ils rebroussèrent chemin. Le cadet était heureux d'être là, de faire son premier voyage avec Viserys. Lancel devait avouer qu'il trouvait ça magique. Les deux hommes arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant et s'installèrent au bar. Chacun commanda une boisson et ils trinquèrent. Viserys caressa la joue de son amant et sourit :

-Au fait c'est demain le dîner important où tu dois m'accompagner.

-D'accord, je serai très élégant.

-Parfait.

Ils finirent leur verre et partirent vers une table. Viserys commanda du poisson et du riz, Lancel de son côté commanda des pâtes au saumon. Ils se régalaient et continuaient de discuter. Après le dessert les amants remontèrent dans leur chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain Lancel se prépara, il était vraiment nerveux. Il eut beaucoup de mal à nouer sa cravate, ses mains tremblaient énormément à cause du stress. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à faire son nœud de cravate il se coiffa et enfila ses chaussures. Viserys devait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Le blond n'avait jamais participé à un dîner officiel, habituellement il faisait en sorte de ne pas se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Il se passa une main sur la nuque et Viserys entra dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta et admira Lancel en souriant :

-Tu es magnifique ! Franchement les autres cavaliers et cavalières vont pâlir de jalousie !

-Merci mon beau dragon, ça me touche beaucoup. J'avais tellement peur d'avoir l'air ridicule.

-Mais non, c'est impossible que tu ais l'air ridicule.

Viserys l'embrassa tendrement et lança :

-Je vais prendre une douche rapide et me changer avant de partir.

-D'accord, je t'attends.

Le Targaryen sourit et partit dans la salle de bain. Cinq minutes plus tard il en ressortit avec une serviette autour de la taille. Il attrapa ses affaires et s'habilla. Après ça les deux amants partirent pour le dîner. Lancel était de plus en plus nerveux à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de leur table. Viserys prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra en lui murmurant :

-Détend toi tu es magnifique mon petit lion.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi fier d'avoir quelqu'un à mon bras.

-Oh... ça ne te dérange pas que les gens voient que tu es gay ?

-Non, je n'ai pas honte de qui je suis ! Et puis... j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi.

Viserys lui fit un clin d'œil et ils s'installèrent à leur table. Il y eut un discours d'ouverture et ensuite Viserys alla prendre la parole. Après ça il revint et ils commencèrent à manger. Le politicien discutait avec les autres personnes autour de la table. Il voyait bien que Lancel était nerveux. Il n'osait pas parler, il mangeait en silence. Viserys soupira, il n'aimait pas voir le blond mal à l'aise. Il glissa donc sa main sous la table et attrapa celle que Lancel avait sur son genoux. Le Lannister tourna la tête vers Viserys d'un air surpris. Celui-ci sourit et embrassa tendrement son amant :

-Ne sois pas nerveux mon petit lion.

-D'accord.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le dîner continua. Après ça il y avait possibilité de danser, comme un bal. Viserys sourit à Lancel :

-Tu viens danser avec moi ?

-Non mon dragon, je ne veux pas me ridiculiser. Je ne sais pas faire ce genre de danses. En plus je doute que ce soit bon pour ta carrière que tu danses avec un homme.

-Je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres !

-Je sais, mais je ne suis pas capable de pas faire les vraies danses. Moi quand je le fais c'est au pif, je me laisse juste bercer par la musique.

-Dommage.

-Une autre fois, quand on ne sera pas devant des gens influents pour ta carrière mon dragon.

Ils hochèrent la tête et rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

* * *

Après le voyage à Dorne les deux hommes rentrèrent à Westeros. Une fois l'avion sur le tarmac Viserys embrassa son amant :

-A bientôt mon petit lion.

-A bientôt mon dragon.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Lancel rentra chez lui. Il avait passé un merveilleux séjour, son tour du monde commençait très bien ! À peine dans la maison sa mère demanda :

-Alors, comment était ton voyage ?

-Il était super !

-Tu étais avec ton amoureux ?

-Hum... c'est pas vraiment mon amoureux. C'est plus un ami qu'autre chose.

-Pourtant j'ai vu des photos où vous vous embrassez avec ce fameux ami.

Lancel rougit :

-Quoi ?

Sa mère lui tendit un magasine people. Le jeune homme rougit encore plus, sur une double page il y avait plusieurs photos de Viserys et lui à Dorne. Une où ils se promenaient, une où ils se baignaient, une où ils bronzaient et plusieurs où ils s'embrassaient. Le gros titre disait « Qui est le nouveau coup de cœur de Viserys Targaryen ? » Lancel se mordit la lèvre :

-Bon... c'est pas tout à fait mon petit-ami c'est plus...

-Je comprends oui. Qui sait, peut-être que ça va évoluer avec le temps !

-J'espère, moi je l'aime beaucoup.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre. Il rangea ses affaires et redescendit pour donner à chacun les souvenirs qu'il avait acheté.

* * *

Viserys rentra dans son bel appartement et se laissa tomber sur son lit. C'était étrange mais il n'avait pas vraiment aimé laisser partir Lancel. Le politicien se rendait compte qu'il appréciait vraiment le jeune Lannister. C'était trop tôt pour parler d'amour, mais il avait réellement une profonde affection. Il réfléchissait déjà au prochain voyage qu'il devrait faire, il avait hâte d'inviter Lancel à nouveau. Cette idée de tour du monde lui plaisait beaucoup, il aurait aimé tout quitter pour le faire avec lui. Cependant le politicien savait que maintenant il avait des obligations, il ne pouvait plus faire la tête brûlée et tout quitter. Après tout, si il partait maintenant, tous ses efforts pour entrer dans la sphère politique seraient réduits à néants. Le blond soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, il n'avait pas de chance tout s'était goupillé de travers. Le jeune homme soupira, il allait avoir beaucoup de boulot. Il envoya un message à Lancel :

-Alors, bien rentré chez toi mon petit lion ?

-Oui, et toi mon beau dragon ?

-Moi aussi. Je pensais à une chose, je vais avoir beaucoup de travail prochainement.

-Et alors ?

-Alors toi tu veux voyager, je vais t'offrir tous les voyages que tu veux. Comme ça tu réaliseras ton rêve.

-Tu es sérieux ? C'est beaucoup trop gentil ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Si je peux ! Tu verras, tu vas avoir de magnifiques souvenirs.

-Je vais te faire plein de choses pour te remercier.

Viserys sourit en lisant ça. Il était très content que son idée fasse plaisir à Lancel. Il envoya un autre message :

-Tu planifies dans quel ordre tu veux faire tes voyages et tu me dis je te réserverai chaque billet.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui !

Viserys alla se préparer quelque-chose à manger. Il allait attendre que Lancel se décide. Il arriverait à s'occuper pour patienter.

* * *

Un peu plus tard Lancel envoya la liste de l'ordre dans lequel il voulait voyager. Viserys réserva aussitôt les voyages, chaque fois en première classe. Il expliqua au blond qu'il aurait chaque fois deux semaines pour visiter le pays où il se trouverait. Viserys était en train de s'occuper de son linge lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Le blond alla ouvrir et sourit en voyant Lancel. Le plus jeune lui sauta au cou :

-Merci ! Tu me gâtes beaucoup trop !

-Mais non, ça me fait plaisir. Autant que mon argent serve à quelque chose. Je t'ai réservé des hôtels aussi. Tu ne manqueras de rien mon petit lion.

-T'es un amour !

Lancel l'embrassa et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre. Il le poussa sur le lit et lui grimpa dessus :

-Je t'ai dit que je te ferai plein de choses pour te remercier !

Viserys se mit à rire et se laissa faire avec plaisir. Lancel respecta bien sa promesse, et les deux amants prirent beaucoup de bon temps.

* * *

Viserys allait vivre une longue période de travail intensif. Il était content de savoir que Lancel de son côté vivait son rêve en voyageant. Viserys était heureux de savoir qu'il avait contribué au bonheur du jeune homme, ça l'aidait à supporter ces longues journées. Le blond arrivait à faire ce à quoi on s'attendait venant d'un homme politique. Lancel lui envoyait quelques photos de temps à autre, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Viserys regrettait parfois de ne pas l'accompagner car le jeune Lannister avait toujours l'air tellement heureux. Le Targaryen se rendait compte que même si beaucoup de jeunes hommes lui tournaient autour durant les soirées politiques, Viserys ne les regardait même pas. Étrangement son esprit était focalisé sur Lancel même si ils n'étaient pas officiellement un couple. Car en effet les deux hommes n'avaient pas clarifié leur relation avant le départ du plus jeune. Viserys se sentait surtout très seul lorsqu'il passait des moments avec sa sœur et Khal Drogo. Les voir si amoureux le rendait heureux et triste à la fois. Viserys soupira et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux :

-Excusez moi mais je dois y aller.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui je suis fatigué. On se voit plus tard.

Viserys déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur, serra la main de Khal et partit. Il marcha un moment avant de retourner jusqu'à sa voiture. Jamais le Targaryen n'avait été sujet à la mélancolie et à la solitude jusque là. Un jeune homme qui ressemblait étonnamment à Lancel passa à ses côtés et lui fit un clin d'œil. Viserys arqua un sourcil, la ressemblance était frappante, mais ce jeune homme était beaucoup moins beau que Lancel. Le politicien soupira et reprit son chemin. Il traversa la ville et arriva bientôt dans les bas-quartiers où l'amour coûtait cher. Des filles lui firent des avances mais il ne les regarda même pas. Un peu plus loin des hommes l'abordèrent. Viserys les regarda et soupira. Autrefois il aurait peut-être accepté une passe avec l'un d'eux, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie. Il se contenta de leur sourire poliment et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa voiture. Le blond rentra chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Lancel ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours et Viserys le déplorait vraiment. Il se rendait compte que pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un lui manquait. Le Targaryen se glissa sous les couvertures dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Lancel adorait découvrir le monde. Il s'était mis à tenir un journal de bord pour raconter ses voyages. Il voulait le donner à Viserys une fois tout ça terminé, pour que le blond puisse voir à quel point son cadeau avait plu. Lancel était reconnaissant à son amant, il avait hâte de le revoir. En effet le jeune Lannister n'avait pas peur de se l'avouer : il était fou amoureux du beau Targaryen. Il aurait aimé le lui dire, mais il savait que c'était un peu trop tôt, que Viserys n'était sûrement pas prêt à attendre ça. Depuis plusieurs jours Lancel voyageait dans des zones sans réseau, il ne pouvait donc pas communiquer avec son amant et ça le peinait beaucoup. Même lorsqu'ils échangeaient des banalités, ça mettait toujours du baume au cœur du jeune blond. Lancel soupira et se remit à marcher, prenant des photos, se disant que Viserys aurait sûrement aimé voir ces endroits lui aussi. Lancel arriva bientôt dans son prochain hôtel et sourit en voyant qu'il avait enfin du réseau. Il envoya un texto à ses parents pour leur donner des nouvelles et appela aussitôt Viserys. Le politicien répondit quasiment aussitôt :

-Ah tu n'es pas mort petit lion ?

-Non, désolé mon beau dragon, j'étais dans des zones où ça ne captait pas. Comment ça va ?

-Bah écoute ça va, je me sens un peu seul mais ça va.

-Tu me manques. Je sais que nous n'avons pas encore clarifié notre relation, mais je n'ai pas peur de le dire : tu me manques ! J'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi, les paysages sont magnifiques je suis sûr qu'ils te plairaient.

-Je suis content que ça te plaise toujours. Alors, tu as cédé à de beaux jeunes hommes locaux ?

-Ah non aucun risque. Je sais que j'ai mon beau dragon qui m'attend donc je patiente. Et toi, tu as enchaîné les amants pendant tes réunions ?

-Non. Étrangement aucun ne trouve grâce à mes yeux. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi c'est très bizarre, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avant.

Lancel était si surpris d'entendre ça qu'il ne dit rien. Il était trop heureux de se dire qu'il y avait une lueur d'espoir pour que ses sentiments soient partagés. Le jeune homme se passa donc une main sur la nuque avant de demander :

-Tu as envie de me revoir ?

-Bien sûr, une fois que tu auras fini tes voyages j'ai hâte qu'on se revoit.

-C'est gentil, vivement alors !

Ils parlèrent encore un peu et après ça Lancel alla se coucher, avec le décalage horaire il était déjà trad pour lui.

* * *

Les semaines passaient et les deux hommes continuaient de communiquer dès que possible. Le politicien se disait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à être sans Lancel. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au blond, qu'il aurait voulu Lancel à ses côtés lors de ces longues périodes de réunions politiques. Le jeune Lannister n'était qu'à la moitié de son tour du monde, les deux hommes devraient donc prendre leur mal en patience. Le politicien se rendait compte qu'il nourrissait de profonds sentiments pour le plus jeune, que chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui son cœur battait plus vite et des papillons s'envolaient dans son ventre. Son portable sonna et Viserys décrocha :

-Oui allô ?

-Ouvre ta porte.

-Quoi ?

-Ouvre ta porte je te dis !

Viserys fronça les sourcils et alla ouvrir. Lancel se trouvait là tout sourire avec son téléphone encore contre l'oreille. Le Targaryen sourit, ça faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Le plus jeune entra et embrassa son amant :

-Je ne pouvais plus tenir loin de toi ! Je t'aime Viserys et tant pis si cette révélation ne te plaît pas.

Le politicien sourit et serra le jeune homme dans ses bras :

-Je suis content que tu sois là.

Les deux hommes sourirent et allèrent faire l'amour. Après ça Viserys serra son amant dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux courts :

-Je t'aime Lancel, je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venu.

-Je dois comprendre que nous sommes ensemble maintenant ?  
-Oui, à moins que ça ne te pose un problème d'être en couple avec un politicien.

-Non ça ne me pose aucun problème.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis un baiser. Lancel demanda :

-On va faire quoi maintenant ?

-Tu vas finir ton tour du monde, et après tu reviendras par ici. Après ça on va pouvoir envisager notre avenir en tant que couple.

Le jeune Lannister hocha la tête et après ça ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Lancel repartit en voyage, il n'aimait pas l'idée de repartir si loin de Viserys, mais en même temps il avait envie de finir son tour du monde. Le jeune homme aimait beaucoup voyager, il continuait de tenir son journal de bord à jour. Le Lannister envoyait plus souvent des messages et des photos à Viserys. Il était content qu'ils aient échangés sur leurs sentiments et qu'à présent ils soient officiellement un couple. Lancel continua donc ses voyages tout en se disant qu'il avait hâte de retrouver Viserys.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard Lancel avait enfin fini ses voyages et il revint à Westeros. Viserys était chez lui à s'occuper de papiers. Le blond toqua et le Targaryen vint ouvrir en souriant :

-Coucou petit lion.

-Coucou mon beau dragon.

Ils s'embrassèrent et entrèrent dans la maison. Lancel demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je bosse, tu es rentré il y a longtemps ?

-Non, juste le temps de faire le trajet entre l'aéroport et ici.

-Je suis content que tu sois venu me voir directement mon petit lion.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Lancel caressa la joue de son amant :

-Retourne bosser, je vais nous préparer du café.

-D'accord, c'est très gentil.

-Mais non c'est normal, tu es en train de te concentrer et moi je reviens d'un long voyage, j'en ai bien besoin moi aussi.

Le cadet alla dans la cuisine pour préparer du café. Il revint ensuite dans le bureau de son amant et posa la tasse à côté de lui. Viserys l'attira sur ses genoux et l'embrassa avec fougue :

-Je suis vraiment trop content que tu sois de retour !

Les amants se retrouvèrent bientôt à faire l'amour sur le bureau, renversant du café partout. Viserys demanda ensuite en souriant :

-Alors tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup être ton assistant personnel !

-Excellente idée.

Viserys sourit et mordilla la lèvre de son amant en le serrant contre lui. Il murmura en souriant :

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi aucun autre garçon ne m'intéressait.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que j'étais déjà amoureux de toi, et je n'avais d'yeux que pour ça.

Lancel sourit et alla vers son sac. Il revint et lui donna son journal de bord :

-Tiens j'ai retranscrit avec soin mes voyages. Je voulais que tu puisses lire les aventures que tu m'as permis de vivre. Avec ça ce sera un peu comme si tu avais été avec moi.

-C'est vraiment très gentil, merci beaucoup !

Viserys sourit et commença à lire le carnet, il était vraiment ému que Lancel ait eu cette attention à son égard. Cette gentillesse et cette innocence apportait beaucoup de fraîcheur dans la vie du politicien qui tait habitué à l'hypocrisie et à l'égoïsme.

* * *

Les deux hommes vivaient donc leur vie tranquillement. Malgré le rythme endiablé de la carrière de Viserys ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de s'accorder des moments doux tous les deux. Viserys était très différent lorsqu'il était seul avec son petit-ami, il redevenait simple et doux. Lancel avait su faire ressortir le meilleur en lui. Le couple était donc heureux car ils arrivaient à se compléter et à faire durer leur histoire qui avait commencé de façon si particulière.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
